


Clean - "A Shiny Clean Room"

by SpecVermilion



Series: SP Drabble Bomb [9]
Category: South Park
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: This is my entry to Blame Canada's SP Drabble Bomb under the prompt of "Clean"! Tweek teams up with Jenny for a project, but Jenny is worried about his room so they do something about it together.Special thanks to ask-soft-served-simons for inspiring me to write Jenny for the first time!





	Clean - "A Shiny Clean Room"

  
  
**"Well, I think Craig would love to see your room clean, right?"**  
  
Tweek never wanted to clean his room, not ever. This is because he keeps messing up stuff with his toys, notably the Lego bricks, Hot Wheels, action figures and even a few coffee beans here and there. Granted, its a very messy room. But the walls and posters look kind of organized at the very least. Thing is, Tweek ended up in an impromptu project again, and he got an unexpected partner. Its a girl, and its one who he didn't even know about. He was shy about it at first, but he didn't have a choice. Craig lowkey got jealous, but his partner Clyde told him not to get too riled up about it.  
  
Tweek's partner is Jenny Simons, whom he barely remembered from the class. The only time he knew her name is when she was mentioned during the time she hurt herself months back. She's okay now apparently, but she didn't like the idea either to pair up with Tweek. Hopefully it won't be too bad?  
  
"So, Tweek right? I know its gonna be hard to be partnering up for you, but I won't be a burden on you."  
  
"Y-you think so? I never paired up with girls that much except for Wendy that one time.."  
  
"Yes. Wendy said you're not that bad as a partner either, so I don't think there will be a problem between us."  
  
"S-sure thing then.. well that's because she's reliable after all. If its not her and some o-other girl, I just don't feel like I can do well in that r-regard.. ugh."  
  
"Its fine, Tweek. If you can easily handle Wendy, I won't be that hard to work with. Right?"  
  
Tweek nods and agrees with Jenny's statement. Their project is an egg-shell painting, and its going to be easy for the both of them. Tweek always sees her mother use eggs on cakes everyday for the shop's pastry supply. Jenny on the other hand, had an idea of what to do for the project and she has a set of glue that can work well on eggshells and paper. Later on, they plan to go to Tweek's, because it would be better to start in the place where they can always get a hefty supply of eggshells.  
  
"S-so.. you okay at going to my place? My mom u-uses eggshells all the time."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine with that. I have some glue too."  
  
"T-that's good. S-so, what are you planning to make for our eggshell project?"  
  
"A coffee cup. Easy, right?"  
  
"L-looks like you know me a little bit then, J-Jenny. That's what I wanted to m-make too."  
  
"Yeah but its not a simple coffee cup. We'll decorate it together, how does that sound?"  
  
"T-that would b-be great then, agh! I wanted t-to personalize those things!"  
  
"Its settled then, Tweek. I'll meet you tomorrow in your place, with the glue in hand!"  
  
"S-see you later, Jenny."  
  
The two later split up and upon returning home, Tweek greeted his parents as usual. They asked if Craig would be his partner again in the art project but Tweek humbly shook his head, meaning that he didn't get paired up with him. His parents are shocked a bit, if not after he told them that he paired up with Jenny Simons who they don't even know about. They know he's gay, but why pair up with a girl? Then again, their parents can't complain if this helps Tweek get along with everyone.  
  
Tweek ends up taking his everyday dinner meal, then played some games on his phone in his messy room. Would Jenny be okay with working together in a messy room like his? Hope so, since scaring his partner is not a good thing. He ended up not worrying about it much, and as the last hours of the day passed he ended up getting ready for tomorrow with Jenny. He slept later at midnight.  
  
Morning arises, and Tweek wakes up in order to eat his breakfast. Its the weekend, and it should be enough for him and Jenny to work on the project. After breakfast, he took his daily shower and dressed up in his normal outfit. When he got dressed, the doorbell can be heard from the house. Its no doubt that Jenny arrived early.  
  
Richard Tweak opened the door and let Jenny in. She asked where Tweek is and she told them about the project. He guided Jenny to Tweek's room. She had the glue ready, with Mrs. Tweak behind her with a bowl full of empty eggshells. Turns out she knew about the project as well and that's why she got a good amount of eggshells to help the two in their project.  
  
When Jenny arrived in Tweek's room, it was expected.. its a complete mess. She found Tweek waiting for her on the bed, and proceeded to talk to him.  
  
"Tweek, you never clean up your room much?"  
  
"G-gah.. I know. Its just that I can't really sort things out right!"  
  
"Well, we can't work on our project like this with all your toys around the floor.."  
  
"D-dang it.. is there another place to do this project?"  
  
"To be honest, no.. working in your room actually would help a lot here."  
  
"G-gah.. this means I have to clean everything! Fix my toys, throw the coffee beans, sort my stuff.. its too much pressure, Jenny!"  
  
"Tweek.. would Craig like it if you have a clean room?"  
  
When Jenny mentioned Craig, Tweek stopped panicking.  
  
"H-he.. he never saw this place get cleaned before. So I don't know."  
  
"Maybe now would be a good time?"  
  
"I never thought about it, Jenny. But I can't clean this all by myself."  
  
"Do you want me to help? Its fine, you don't need to feel ashamed. I clean my room a lot."  
  
"S-sure thing then. Its the first time I got to clean up the place, you know?"  
  
"Well let's make this first time worth it, Tweek."  
  
After their little agreement to clean Tweek's room, Mrs. Tweak left the eggshells on one of Tweek's tables. They took note of that to make sure they won't get tossed on the floor oh so suddenly. Hopefully once they are done cleaning, Craig would love the refurbished room.  
  
With that in mind, Jenny and Tweek worked to get the room clean. They had to do it together of course, starting with the toys on the floor. Tweek and Jenny pick up all of the Lego bricks first and put them all on the bed before putting them in the big Lego bucket. It took some time to sort the bricks, minifigures and other parts like wheels and moving parts. After sorting, they put all of the bricks and parts to the bucket.  
  
Next up are the assortments of Hot Wheels cars scattered around the floor like there was a pileup on the road. Jenny asks if he had some kind of mini parking garage to put the cars in one place. Tweek replies with a positive yes, and points to a giant car truck playset. That thing can store 50 of the cars, and it should be more than enough to store his toy cars. They get started and find all of the scattered toy cars around the room, till they gathered all of them. Jenny holds the giant truck into position (giant, meaning its very big as in a toy scale) while Tweek starts putting the cars into it. They both have a smile on their faces during cleanup.  
  
Once the cars are positioned into the truck and are accounted for (all of them), they need to vacuum the room to remove the coffee beans and clean the tables and cabinets. Jenny requests Tweek to bring up a vacuum to clean up the mess caused by the coffee beans. Tweek calls his mom and asks her to borrow the vacuum. She brings it over there, and Jenny hooks it up. Together, they finish cleaning up the room by removing the stray coffee beans on the floor with Tweek on the vacuum and Jenny on the tables and cabinets. It took them two hours to finish the clean-up duty.  
  
"So, after two hours, what do you think of your room Tweek?"  
  
"It.. it looks b-better I admit. Less of an eyesore and more of a really.. happy r-room."  
  
"See, a clean room helps a lot! Maybe Craig would love it too."  
  
"I-I really hope so, Jenny."  
  
Tweek smiled a lot after the room is cleaned up. Even if they got a bit dirty, it was all worth it to see them all smile together. They can now work on the project happily, and have a fun chat during the process. Jenny thought Tweek was just a spaz who isn't worth anything, but in the end, those rumors are just hot air. Now she even knows why Craig dated him, its because Tweek felt really approaching and his feelings are pure to him than anyone else's. Tweek is always happy to get along with girls too, because some of them support his relationship with Craig more than the other boys do.  
  
-End


End file.
